


Hell's bells

by vrskaandrea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, Rebellion, The Empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: Sam and Dean lost all their allies, and God still lurks in their world. But nothing ever truly stays dead in the world of Supernatural, now does it? Coda 15x03, a sort of fix it, but also more then that. Archangels Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel, Rowena, Ketch, Castiel and Jack along side Sam and Dean, all against tge big Man.





	Hell's bells

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end

TV Shows » Supernatural » **Hell's Bells**  
---  
| Author: vrskaandrea |   
---|---  
| Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Family - Published: 10-26-19 - Updated: 10-26-19 | id:13418270  
---|---  
  
'Castiel' looked down in anger, his teeth gritting. All around him is darkness and he was looking at the pathetic little angel as the real Castiel walked out of the bunker. If he keeps this up, he will never be happy, and as a result 'Castiel' won't be happy, because he will be up all the time watching the pesky little angel instead of sleeping. And he really liked sleeping.

"So, what do you think?" a deep serious voice said and he whipped around facing Death. 'Castiel' seemed unimpressed, and simply rolled his eyes at the horseman. But then something flashed across his face, an uncertainty of sorts and he clinched his jaw in slight anger.

"You offering a trade? Three of them for one, how is that a fair trade?" 'Castiel' spat out, crossing his arms, trying to bargain, but he knew well it was more than a fair trade.

"I ask of two, the kid wants his father too. I need the kid, so... Hence, three. " Billie let that linger, gazing into the Empty's blue eyes as it rolled them in annoyance.

"Fine! Fine! – 'Castiel' finally said throwing his hands in the air – But you all better deliver... Otherwise..." He let that last word linger in the air dangerously, letting Billie only imagine what the Empty would be capable of.

But the truth was, it was a bit of a relief. Even if they didn't deliver, he was out of his deal that he made with the pesky angel. Stupid, stupid. 'Castiel' felt like a fool. He could have taken the angel when he offered himself, but no! he had to add that "wait until you're happy" clause, because he wanted to torment the angel. And he ended up being tormented by the lack of sleep. Stepped in his own shit on that one.

* * *

Ketch woke up with a gasp and raised himself immediately to a sitting position, before hugging his bare chest, shivering from the cold. The metal table he was on certainly did nothing to help, and neither did the thin sheet that was currently covering his nakedness.

_"You good?" _a voice echoed in his head and he just nodded, blinking a couple of times and looking around as he got off the table. A doctor's coat was the first thing he found and he grabbed it and pulled it on. He knew there had to be scrubs somewhere, he just needed to find where the mortician keeps them.

_"I could just snap some clothes for you."_The voice in his head offered and again Ketch shook his head. Ever since that moment, that split second just before AU Michael lunged his blade into Gabriel's chest and Ketch saw a pleading look in the archangels eyes and heard the scared question echo in his head, ever since he said Yes, Gabriel has done nothing but try to be helpful in any way possible. It was downright annoying.

"Don't get me wrong, I am glad you brought me back, when you could have just used my body as a vacant vessel, but this is getting a bit tiresome. I can do some things myself you know." Ketch spoke to himself as he put on the scrubs he found in one of the closets. And when Gabriel went silent, Ketch rolled his eyes. Great, now the angel was pouting.

It was supposed to be a short deal. Just until Gabriel was a bit more recharged. And just before he died, Ketch was thankful that despite that Gabriel was almost a full capacity, he still didn't leave. Otherwise he would be so screwed right now.

Ketch walked out into an almost empty hallway and as he pushed forward, he glanced at the man in a doctor's coat who was walking towards him. "Doctor." Ketch said in a form of a greeting and the man returned the greeting.

"Brother." he said with a flat out voice and pushed pass Ketch a few steps before coming to a halt.

Ketch froze for a full minute before the angel inside of him was finally able to make him turn. It wasn't the knowing smile that was all that unnerving, no. It wasn't even the fact that a dead man, a dead Winchester stood before him like he knew him. No, the unnerving thing was that he was just a witness, a nobody, an insignificant bystander who was staring at John Winchester and knowing it wasn't him that said that word.

'John' just stood there smiling at them and Ketch gasped hearing a name come out of his own mouth "Michael..." 'John' just huffed a smile at the nervousness that clearly emitted from both Gabriel and his vessel and waved his hand off.

"Things have changed, little brother. And we need to talk." 'John said with a bit of seriousness to his bright smile, as if he was trying to point out to the gravity of the current situation while assuring them both he means no harm.

"So... You got out?" Gabriel asked not moving them from the spot. This was actually the first time he took full control over Ketch and the hunter didn't know if he was glad or pissed off at that.

"You knew I did. You felt it, don't tell me otherwise, little brother. – 'John' said and sighed – Took me a while to come, I had to set a few things straight, and restore a different vessel for myself, but I am here. And I need you, little brother. We. We need you."

* * *

Rowena blinked a few times feeling odd. She had tried astral projection once or twice, hating how detached it made her feel. At yet there she was, right above her body, levitating and frowning, not remembering how she wound up in the throne room in Hell. In her son's throne room – she thought with a heavy heart.

Suddenly there was a bat of many footsteps outside the chamber door and a bunch of people, no, wait... A bunch of demons came running inside gasping upon seeing her. Both of her. Rowena paled in an instant, but soon all that fear was replaced but a frightful confusion as each and every one of the demons bowed before her, not daring to look up at her.

"You know what they say, if you're scared of heights don't go high." a raspy voice spoke behind her and the witch whipped around, slight anger flashing over her face. "And if you are scared of being out of you own body, then just don't do it." Billie added helpfully, raising an eyebrow at the witch.

"I... I thought..." Rowena started looking down at her body then back at the reaper turned Death.

"What, that I would come and drag your soul to Hell?" Billie said her eyes flickering in slight amusement. "Seems a bit redundant, don't you think?"

"But then, why..." Rowena started looking back at the horseman, instead of trying to repossess her own body.

"Not here for you." Billie said and simply started to walk slowly to a passage that lead to the many hallways of Hell. A certain urgency passed through Rowena and she looked down on her body lying still underneath her. There was clear panic in her motions as she tried to lower herself back into it, but couldn't.

"Um... Excuse me... – a demon, ever so apologetic looking, dared approach and ask – Does Your Majesty require assistance?" as soon as Rowena snapped her gaze at him, she could hear him gasp in fear and retract a bit. She actually scared him?

"Wait, wait. Yes. I do require some assistance, if you would be so kind." Rowena tried and could see the demon's confidence boost up a bit and his face brighten even if he still wasn't making eye contact. Weirdly enough she could not only see it, but feel it as well.

"Then allow me to guide Your free form, My Majesty." the demon said offering his hand, still not looking up. Rowena accepted his hand, and as soon as she touched it, she could feel two things. The skin of a vessel the demon was possessing and the free form of the demon inside. It was strange, but if she looked at him, really looked at him, she could even tell his name.

Rowena brought her gaze upon the hoard of demons that were still bowing in front of them and gasped as she realized, she could see them. She could really see them all, see their true form and not just that, she knew who each one was, why were they in Hell and for how long.

"Your Majesty, if you will..." the demon in front of her spoke and she let him guide her toward her body and down on it. "Your Majesty needs to anchor thy self to it. We usually leach upon an emotion, or an echo of an emotion in our vessels, but I believe it will be easier for Your Majesty to reconnect with thy own body." The demon spoke as he lead her hand to her own stomach, to the wound.

Rowena gasped upon the touch, and the next thing she knew, she was settled again inside of her own body, only this time it felt a bit different, she felt different. Like her body was just a coat, a disguise she put on. Still, it felt warm, it felt comfortable, it felt a lot better than flying around in free form.

Muttering a thanks she quickly got to her feet and ran after Billie, frowning as she head the hoard whisper her name attributing the word 'Queen' to it. Rowena, the Queen of Hell. Fergus must be rolling in his grave right now.

But it must be true in a way. Because a) Rowena could feel all the souls she trapped still inside of her, giving her power, more power than she could imagine and b) she knew exactly where Billie was, like she could feel the foreign presence in her Hell.

She found Death standing over a burnt corpse in some sort of a trophy room, looking down upon it. As soon as Rowena reach it, she knew who it was. As much as the body was charred, she would recognise those glasses that were right next to the body. Belfagore was dead. But that... That was Jack's body.

Rowena stood opposite of Billie and opened her mouth to ask what Death wanted with Jack's body, but she didn't get a chance as Billie lifted her scythe and stomped it on the floor of Hell three times. The sound rang all through Hell and it hurt Rowena's ears so much so that she had to clasp her hands over them. She felt a deep burn inside her chest like someone was ripping out something out of her and her breath hitched, threatening to make her puke.

Bile rose up her throat, and as much as the witch tried, she couldn't hold it in. Except, what came out wasn't what she expected. A small ball of light exited her mouth, so small, so tender, and Rowena gasped upon seeing it's true form. She... She must have sucked him in with the other souls.

"Yes, you did. He was just on his way back when you pulled all the souls inside you, he was too weak to fight you." Billie said as the ball reached her open palm. Death crouched down to the corpse and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry , witch. Being inside you, cooked up with all the other souls made him just a bit more stronger. – Billie said and slammed the ball into the corpses chest – He is going to need it."

A bright light engulfed them both and Rowena hissed at it, while Billie seemed unfazed. Once the light toned down, Rowena could see Jack's body sitting upright with a blank expression, but if she tried to look at his true form, her eyes would burn. He was just too damn bright.

Rowena gasped yet again as she realized, Billie hadn't brought Belfagore back, no! She brought back...

"Hello!" Jack said with his hand raised high and his typical innocence.

* * *

Castiel sat down on a bench in the part, his knees apart, his arms leaning on them, supporting him from falling face forward. He ran his hands down his face and thought his life just couldn't get any worse. Everything he ever did before he met the Winchesters was nothing, unimportant, maybe even a planted memory. Maybe he and the rest of the world were just created as a background, all their memories simply implanted.

He is...was the angel of the Lord, he said it so many times with such pride, it made him sick to think of it. _"Having rebellious thoughts, Castiel?"_ a voice, a very familiar voice echoed in his head, but he knew it couldn't be. It couldn't be him.

It was him, Castiel, not having rebellious, but rather murderous thoughts. He wanted Chuck, God to pay, to pay for everything he ever did to their family, to his brothers and sisters. For making them just the pawns in his game of chess and letting them all fall of the chess board, sacrificed for nothing.

Everything, it was all on Him, it was all His fault. If he wanted to he could have change it all around he could have... Castiel signed deeply, raising his head high and resting it on the backrest of the bench and closing his eyes. He could have just walked away, just let Castiel deal with Jack and his soullessness. Was that too much to ask?

"Some would say you're as much to blame as anyone else." a soft voice interrupted the angels thoughts and Cas snapped his head at its source, gasping upon seeing the familiar blond curls.

"Mary?" the angel asked in complete bewilderment and watched as she smiled gently at him and sat on the other side of the bench. She reached and took his hand in hers and nodded at him.

"Never let them hold you down. You should stand bold and proud of what you are...- she said with a proud spark in her eyes and her smile widened as she added... - You should be proud of being the Winchester's little bitch."

"What!?" Castiel exclaimed. He just accepted the fact that Mary was somehow back, and then she said something like that, something that reminded him of... No. No! NO!

A wide open smile spread across 'Mary''s face and she bit down on her lower lip, clearly enjoying the angels confusion. " You should definitely go back to being their little pet, it suits you more then this... Bowling in self pity." She added slumping back on the bench and relaxing maybe a bit too much for the form that was her body.

Castiel stared for a good minute before he started to shake his head, disbelief written in his eyes. "No, no, that's impossible...You're dead. We... Dean killed you, and.. And Jack made sure you... No, you're dead. You're dead."

"Repeating it won't make it come true, Castiel. – 'Mary' said watching the nature around them, unfocused on the angel as if he was no threat at all – And if you want to play that game, then, well... You're dead too."

"No, no... Jack brought me back." Castiel said with a dose of uncertainty as if this was all an illusion and he is just fighting himself.

"No. – 'Mary' stated firmly – Jack brought me back." There was another smirk on that face that just seemed so unnatural, so unnerving. But then 'Mary' rolled her eyes and put her hands up in surrender mode. "Ok, he didn't technically bring me back..."

There was some annoyance in her voice that poorly masked sorrow as she said "He was more worried about your damn deal with the Junky!Cas then he was interested in me. But congratulations, man, you're off the hook. Jack negotiated your release from that deal. Clever boy. He takes after me on that, you know." That last part was said with some pride and a small plea of agreement. Lucifer would never let it show, but deep down, he care about the kid. And the more time he spent around him, the better person he wanted to be, which should be easy now that dear old Dad wasn't pulling his strings.

Too many questions bubbled inside the angel, and all he managed was "Why?" Why did Jack do that? Why did it matter now? And why the Hell was Lucifer here?

"Cuz he needs you. He wants you. – 'Mary' said defeated – He wants his father." Castiel just stood there frozen, not daring ask. Was... Was Jack alive too? Dared he hope? The angel flinched as 'Mary' jumped off the benched and whirled around to face him, offering her hand.

"So, what do you say, Casssssss? You with us?" 'Mary asked with quirked eyebrow.

"W...With you... With you on what?" Castiel barely managed as he glance d down at her reached out hand, a part of him feeling like he wanted to take it, even if he didn't know what the Devil was offering.

'Mary' smiled a villains smile and her eyes glew bright red as she replied " On the rebellion, what else?"

* * *

"Becky, Becky, calm down, calm down. I can't understand a word you're saying." Sam said to his phone finally deciding to answer an old stalker's numerous phone calls. Dean watched him with amusement , leaning on a table in the library.

"What do you mean he is publishing again?" Sam asked going completely pale. The question got Dean's attention and he went from amused to angry in an instant. He was eager to hear what she was saying so Sam interrupted her by saying "Hold on, I am putting you on speaker."

"He released a new book, well a few books on the internet... And, and he is telling about the Mark of Cain and the darkness and of him... Of him... Of him being... Him being... Is... Is it true? Tell me, Sam, is it true, is he really... Is he..." Becky was downright hysterical over the phone.

"Calm down, Becky. – Sam tried, furrowing his brows – It's... I am sorry Becky, but yes. It is true." There was a silent moment on her part that had Sam worried and then she screamed.

"HOLY COW! I DATED GOD?!" Sam seemed confused at how to respond to that and Dean run his hand over his face with clear annoyance.

"Oh my... Oh... MY GOD. OHhhhho – Becky said just figuring out the phrase was very ironic at that moment – I... How, Why... Why didn't you guys tell me? Oh, of course, you didn't know then... And ... I... Ohohoh..." Becky ranted on and Dean shook his head.

He grabbed the phone from Sam and started yelling at her. "Allright, shut up and listen up! What is the last thing he wrote? What was the last thing he said it those damn books?'

"Um... Um... Ok, um... Solar eclipse, soul bomb, Amara and some garden... Oh, nice speech, Dean. Oh, she... They... Awe. They reconsiled, how nice..." Becky spoke distantly as she appeared to be reading the end of his last book, but when she reached the end, she sounded a bit pissed off. "And then... They left? They just left?! What the heck? How could he..."

"Focus! - Dean yelled again - is there anything to suggest where he is now?" Dean asked, anger flushing over him. He thought it was over, he thought Chuck left and that they were finally free. He lied. Again. And Dean bought it. Again. Talk about disillusioned, right?

Dean could hear clicking and typing on the other side of the conversation and it took a full minute before Becky spoke again. "Oh! He... He is answering comments?!"

"Does he say where he is?" Sam asked in a much calmer voice. He understood Dean's anger, but was a bit more clear-headed at this point.

"I could ask." Becky simply stated and both brothers looked at each other wondering if that would work.

"Go ahead." Dean said and waited. Waited for her to type, waited for her to send, waited for her to acknowledge she sent it, waiting for his response. Waiting.

"The monster at the end of this book." Becky said blank out after a few minutes.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked simontaniously and could practically hear her roll her eyes at them as she spoke with clear annoyance in her voice.

"His book, duh! The first time he introduced Chuck Shirley as a character. Aka Carver Edlung... - Becky trailed off, hoping they would figure it out, but when they didn't - he is in his old house!". She yelled and hung the phone on them. Becky would try to call them back later, when she calmed down, but her calls would go unanswered.

* * *

"It won't work!" Sam shouted at his brother as they got out of the car. He yelled, but knew it was a good chance it would work. The equalizer was a God made weapon and if Sam shot Chuck in the heart, or in the head, he might have succeed in killing him. And where he failed, Dean will succeed, much to Sam's horror.

Did he want God dead? Yes! Especially because his actions made him kill Rowena. But did he want his brother dead too? No! Not unless he could go with him.

"It's the only move we've got! You want to go back to being his puppet? You want to have him move us around like chess pieces? Every apocalypse we went through, every near end of the world I cuz of him! You want to go through that again? Cuz I don't! I am tired of it, man! I am sick and tired of it all, and i just want it done!" Dean gave another speech as he walked up to the porch, slammed the door open and walked in.

Chuck was leaning in a chair, whiskey glass in his hand amd he welcomed a smug smile. The truth, the truth neither of the boys knew was that Chuck was too weak to leave. Too weak to leave, but not to weak to stop them from what they intended to do. With a snap of his fingers, the equalizer was gone and Dean gasped feeling his hand empty.

Still, God smiled upon them as he rose from his chair, pouring them both a glass of whiskey and placing it in front of them. His head motioned for them to take it, and when they didn't, when they just kept staring at him, he rolled his eyes.

"Take it. It's a lease offering." Chuck said softly and sat back down. Both Sam and Dean frowned at his statement, but neither moved to touch the offered glass. That had Chuck sighing looking down at the papers on his desk for a brief moment before looking back at the boys again.

" Ok, how about this? How about I rewind the time and send you back to... Um.. Let's see... To... To when you first died, Sam. When one of those Azazel's children... Jake... Yeah, when Jake killed you and Dean sold his soul to save you? Yeah, how about I rewind to that point, but Lea your memories intact?" Chuck spoke and the more he said, the more disbelief crept upon their faces. Was he serious?

"Why... Why would you do that?" Sam asked curiously and wary.

"Like I said, it is a peace offering. Or is there another point in time you would like to go back to?" Chuck asked beaming up to Sam's question. Sam looked at Dean and saw the confusion and wariness in his eyes, and then Dean turned to look at his brother.

As the eyes met, a horrible truth dawned upon them. "You... You just want to rewind everything and with us knowing the outcome, you want to watch and see what happens?" Sam said in disgust.

"Why not just go and rebuild from scratch? (And leave us the fuck alone)?" Dean asked angrily and watched as Chuck rolled his eyes at him and went for the whiskey again.

Pouring Himself a double, he looked up at the boys again, and just before he took a sip he said calmly " C'mon guys, I am offering an olive branch here. You are my favorites. I can't just leave you in all this pain and misery, all your friends and family dead or gone. You're all alone, and you haven't been alone since... Like since ever!" Chuck's voice grew a bit agitated towards the end but he tried to conceal it. Still it made the boys just a tad more nervous, a tad more wary and they took a step back.

"No. We are done. We are done playing your games." Dean said and Sam nodded taking a step forward as to prove his point. As he did, a sharp pain shot though his shoulder and it made him hiss. But more importantly, it made him snap his eyes at Chuck, confused as Chuck winced in the exact same moment, in the exact same manner, clasping a hand over his shoulder.

They stood there, staring at him and Chuck pulled on a fake smile, working circles with his shoulder. "This... This is nothing... Just a sore spot, I... I overworked writing, it's all." Yeah, they were clearly not falling for that. Chuck rolled his eyes again, and huffed loudly throwing his hands up in the air. "Ok, alright! So I am wounded, so I am a bit tapped out, big deal. So I here, so what?"

Dean's eyes widened at that information and he instinctively reached for the angel blade he had tucked behind his back, but Chuck saw the motion, snapped his fingers and made the blade disappear. "I might be weaker, Dean, but I am not that weak." His words bore an amount of warning, but then he smiled and clasped his hands together.

"So, have we decided when do we want to go? Picked a time yet?" Chuck said through a smile and beamed up at the boys once again. They should know by now they don't have a choice in the matter. Despite Chuck's warning, Dean took another threatening step forward and pointing a finger at God, glaring at him.

Through his clenched teeth, the hunter spoke "We will not play you little games ANYMORE! We will not be your puppets, we will not be your lab rats in a fucking maze! What we will do is tear you apart! I don't know how, I don't know when, but even if you snap us back to prehistoric era, we will find you and We. Will. End. You!"

A flicker of amusement sparkled in Chuck's eyes and he raised an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms and standing up straight. "Oh, yeah? You and what army?" God asked mockingly. As if on cue, thunder broke somewhere in the distance, a set of flapping wings was heard behind the boys and they watched as Chuck's eyes widened, darting somewhere behind them.

In slow motion they turned to see their own father, with his head held high, his eyes glowing bright blue and a shadow of gorgeous, huge wings casted upon the wall behind him. John Winchester stood behind his sons, Michael supported the side of humanity as he was always meant to.

Confused, they blinked and the ground shook as their mother appeared before them, a dangerous and a vicious smirk on her face, so unnatural, so unnerving. They gasped seeing her eyes flash red as she bit down on her lip, but she still nodded at them proudly. Mary Winchester stood behind her son's, Lucifer eager for some vengeance.

Their mouths cracked open slightly as Ketch appeared next to Mary, sucking on a lollipop much to his own disgust. Arthur Ketch stood with his former enemies, Gabriel standing up to something he believes in.

Dean took a wary step back towards his brother when a huge pile of black demonic smoke entered the room through every nuck and crany I could find. It concentrated next to Ketch and started forming a figure. A beautiful blood red dress swayed as Rowena came to view, her eyes flashing demon black with a hint of witchcraft purple. Rowena stood behind the Winchesters, the Queen of Hell knowing how to choose sides.

Wasn't it Crowley that once said something like - when there is an apocalypse ready to happen, I know you put my money on you. The Winchesters.

Sam drew in a shanky breath as Rowena's eyes flickered at him, giving him a small gentle smile, before she refocused on God. Sam smiled and looked at his brother whose face flashed in a bit of sadness. Yes, there were all these familiar faces standing by their side, but there was one that was missing. A one he drove away. The one that gripped him right and raised him from perdition. The one that gave up everything for him, for them and it only now occured to Dean what an ass he was.

But he blinked and there it was. Michael's, Lucifer's, Gabriel's wings, they all sounded different, heavy. Not like this sound that made Dean snap his eyes behind his brother to see another brother, to see Castiel. The angel that would no matter what stand beside them. Cas nodded at Dean, heavy emotions making him look older, but a certain spark in his eyes was present. Castiel stood by family, his human and his divine family, proud to be a part of both.

"Wow - Chuck said a bit shocked, bit not really scared - wow, nice army. I must say, not even I saw that one coming. But - he added huffing a smile and then making an _oops_ face - they are not enough to take ."

"Hello." The sound of his voice made God and the boys snap their head around, gasping upon seeing that bright smile light up room.

"Oh, crap." Was all Chuck was able to say.

Michael took the first punch. Like an actual human punch, swinging his fist into his Father's face and relishing in how good I felt. " You have forsaken me father, when I was then a perfect son to you. You do not deserve any loyalty."

Lucifer was glad to take the next one, swinging for Chuck's hurt shoulder and hurting Sam in the process a bit. He mutter a sorry to him, making Sam's eyes widen in disbelief. "You and your free will. You wanted Dean to shoot my son, but by free will he chose not to. Hate to tell you, but I gotta tell you. I TOLD YOU SO!"

Gabriel threw a pretty powerful uppercut punch, making Chuck jerk his head backwards. "That's for making me choose sides between my brothers, you bastard."

Castiel, powered up by his big brothers and having his wings back, his most powerful weapon, he slammed the invisible force around Chuck, a shadow of his majestic wings slicing through God's skin. "That is for all our brothers and sisters that lost their lives to your pointless game!"

Chuck fell down on his knees, the light of the others drawing brighter as his own diminished slowly. He feel forward and managed to catch himself with his hands, spitting out blood, clearly pissed off. He tried, he tried and snapped his fingers a few times, but managed to do nothing. They were all too powerful for him.

He heard a click of heals headed his way and he felt a soft touch to his chin as Rowena slowly pulled his head up so that their eyes could meet. She smiled fondly at him, before the smile disolved into anger and she gripped him by the throat and raised him to his feet. There were clear chocking sounds and Chuck struggled to mentally breath as he physically had no need for it. He could feel her power drowning him, like AU Michael did to Dean.

A smirk spread across her face as she rammed her hand up against his chest, propelling him forward into his desk, into his computer, his previous books, into his life's work. "And that is for everyone and everything else." The witch spat out.

Chuck's eyes grew heavy, but he still managed to keep them open as Jack crouched beside him and said with a sad expression. "And all I ever wanted to do is to get a chance to meet you." The kid shook his head, and sighed before pulling his hand up and snapping his fingers. Lights started to flicker and there was a certain buzzing sound and then, suddenly a black rift opened up and a very smiling looking 'Castiel' walked out.

"Well. - the disturbing face of the angel spoke - signed, sealed and delivered. How nice. Well, CHUCK... I think it is finally time for bed, don't you think?"

Cas nodded at the confused Winchesters when they started eyeing him and the other him and he motioned his head towards their creator. Nodding back at him, Sam and Dean went to Chuck, picked him up and dragged his sorry ass to the other 'Castiel'. The empty motioned his hand at the rift and just before the boys threw him in, Sam spoke. "Good night, Chuck."

And Dean added. " Say night night, Chuckles."


End file.
